Operation: Teamwork
by StarlessCharm
Summary: Told that their teamwork was crummy, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke make their own special training by stealing powerful, Sharingan Kakashisensei's beloved book.


**Operation: Teamwork**

**StarlessCharm  
**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

**

* * *

**

"Okay. I'm going to say this as nicely as possible."

Kakashi-sensei closed his eyes… er, eye. Taking a long deep breath and putting on a bored face… half covered face, he said in a monotone, "Your teamwork is crummy."

A moment of silence passed. You then hear a small whimper from the pink-haired girl. Naruto jumped up and started bouncing around, pointing at an annoyed, dark-haired figure.

"It's all HIS fault! If he weren't so, 'Look! I'm so cool and much more superior than all of you!', then maybe we'd get a long!" Naruto made a face of disgust.

Sasuke, looking extremely irritated, just crossed his arms and called murmured, "Dobe."

Naruto growled. "I dare you to say it to my face, asshole!"

Sasuke smirked and stepped closer to him.

"Doooobe!" Naruto failed to punch him, for Sasuke moved away next to Sakura's side.

"Argh! Sasuke, I'm going to kick your ass! So you better watch out! Believe it!"

Sakura shook her head in dismay. Why are they so competitive? And such deluded morons?

"Naruto, be quiet."

"Heh. Stop defending Sasuke. You and your stupid obsession. No wonder our teamwork sucks!"

Sakura just growled at him which freaked him out. She trotted over to him and hit his head.

"Dobe."

Naruto crouched down and whined in agony and pain.

Kakashi watched in amusement. Slowly, he disappeared off onto a tree branch. He took out his prized possession, Icha Icha Paradise. He flipped to the part where he left off. He whispered, "It has been far too long." ( Although, it's only been a few hours )

* * *

Back with the arguing pupils, Sakura noticed someone was missing.

"Eh, hey guys. Kakashi-sensei's not here."

Freezing his attempt from kicking his rival in the nuts ( like he had anyway ) and grabbing his hair, Naruto swiveled around in search of their sensei.

"Hmm. That's odd." He freed Sasuke and he rubbed his arms. Naruto just grinned.

"Where could he have gone to…?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

All three of them thought hard.

"Maybe he needed to pee?" Sakura suggested.

"Wait! Ah-ha! I bet he went off to read that stupid orange book of his!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I guess we didn't entertain him that much." Sasuke eyed at Naruto.

"He's always reading that book!" Sakura cried, "What kind of book is it?"

Naruto thought up an idea.

"Kakashi-sensei told us our teamwork was crummy, right? Why not make this an opportunity to-"

"-steal Kakashi-sensei's book?" Sasuke finished for him.

"Exactly!"

"I don't know… Kakashi-sensei seems to cherish that book. And… it's going to be hard stealing that book from him. He is, after all, a jounin. And our teacher, no less." Sakura said, thoughtfully.

"So? The harder the challenge, the better!" Naruto chirped.

"I guess we could give it a shot. I'm curious myself of what that book is about. And we have every reason to take that book from him. It's part of our 'training'." Sasuke joined in.

"Wow! Sasuke agreeing with him? Has the world gone mad!"

Sasuke hit him. "Dobe."

"Well, why not. Alright, what's our plan?" Sakura asked?

"Okay, here's what we'll do…" They gathered around, taking in Naruto's ingenious plan.

* * *

Reading Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi-sensei felt much better. He was calmer. He looked up from his book. Hearing no noises made from him students, he continued to read.

* * *

"So… are we going to use any attacks on Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think so. Hopefully, this will just be a hilarious attempt."

"Sasuke! This is part of our training!"

Sasuke just sighed in annoyance.

"Alight. Everyone knows what to do?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"Okay! Head out!"

And they all poofed in disappearance.

* * *

The plan was to track down Kakashi-sensei and then create a distraction. Whilst doing so, ( Naruto's and Sasuke's task ), Sakura was to perform the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. And hopefully, obtain the book. If plan A worked, then the succeeded. If it didn't work, they'd move to plan B.

… which was basically just run Kakashi-sensei over and try to grasp the book.

* * *

Naruto spotted Kakashi-sensei, and very quietly approached to him from behind the tree he was currently sitting on. Naruto watched his movements, and facial expression carefully to see if he sensed Naruto.

Apparently not. Naruto gathered up Chakra, to walk on the tree. He then jumped infront of Kakashi-sensei and performed his Sexy no Jutsu.

Kakashi-sensei seemed to be startled, but he held onto his prized book. Naruto disappeared in a poof.

Kakashi-sensei blinked a few times. He then went back to reading, until he heard footsteps approaching him. Kakashi-sensei looked down and saw Sasuke wave.

_Since when did Sasuke wave?_

"Hello, Sasuke. Ah, do you know what Naruto is up to?"

"Naruto? Heh, like I care what that dobe does around."

Then popped up atleast fifty Sakuras.

"What the-"

Kakashi-sensei felt something snatched from his hands.

In a whiff, Sasuke and all the giggling Sakuras disappeared.

Kakashi-sensei sat on the branch, where he was reading Icha Icha Paradise.

His eyes twitched, He jumped down, muttering curses and many devious plans to punish his students. But for now, he had to get his book back.

* * *

"Oh my Hokage-sama! We got his book!" Naruto jumped around in joy.

"I didn't think it'd be that easy." Sakura stated.

They stood in silence at Sakura's home. They were proud of themselves that they were able to take something from a jounin. It was like taking candy from a baby.

"Well? What are we waiting for? What's the book about?" Naruto peered at the orange book in Sakura's hands.

"Um… it's called 'Icha Icha Paradise'."

Naruto blinked in disbelief. "Isn't that hentai?"

Sasuke gagged and cried out, "No way!"

"Well, only one way to find out!" Naruto snatched the book from Sakura's hands, and opened the first page.

All three of them peered closely at the cover page… and gagged. Apparently, there was a couple 'getting it on'.

"Ew! What the hell! Kakashi-sensei reads and _looks_ at this stuff!" Sasuke squawked.

"Hold on hold on… okay. I'll flip through some pages and read a short part… okay, here," Naruto began to recite. "'Her delicate fingers nestled around his neck, blowing at his ear. He felt her push her body close to his. He couldn't take it anymore, and rolled her over, ripping out her ridiculous clothes, and started to-" Naruto dropped the book.

"I've been scarred. I'm too young to be tainted!" Naruto said.

Then, someone was at the door. The three students gasped in horror. Naruto slid the book under the bed.

"Kakashi-sensei! Ah, what are you doing here? And where were you?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura."

"Eh heh heh…" Sakura fidgeted her thumbs.

"Um. Kakashi-sensei, you can't exactly confiscate us... just yet."

"And why not?"

"Because," Naruto took in a big deep breath before continuing, silently praying this would word. "Because you told us our teamwork was crummy, so we thought stealing a book from a skilled, powerful jounin would be a challenge." _Obviously it was not... heh heh heh._

Kakashi-sensei wanted to scream.

"You hadn't… read that book yet…"

"Ah…"

Sasuke's cheeks turned crimson. So did Naruto and Sakura's.

"You three seem intrigued."

Sasuke scoffed. "Intrigued?"

"Yes. Would you like to borrow it?"

Sasuke ran outside. So did Sakura and Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei smiled underneath his mask, and chuckled. He heard some screams outside, "I can't believe our sensei reads that stuff!" –Naruto, "Oh Hokage-sama, I'm scarred for life… our sensei! SENSEI! JOUNIN!" –Sasuke, "Aiyee! Some things were better left unfound…" –Sakura.

Kakashi-sensei stepped out. "We have a new mission. Get ready."

The three students eye-balled him. And screamed out, "NO WAY!"

"Hmm, unless you would prefer to read more of this infamous book-"

And believe it or not, Kakashi-sensei was knocked out by the three of them.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI NO HENTAI!" Was heard throughout Konoha.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wooh, what a pathetic attempt. Anyway, I didn't find that all funny. My humor simply amazes me because it sucks. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading a non-hilarious fanfic!


End file.
